Problem: Solve for $z$ in the following equation: $2-iz = -1 + 3iz$.

Express your answer in standard form.
Explanation: $2 - iz = -1 + 3iz \Rightarrow 3 = 4iz \Rightarrow z = \frac{3}{4i}$. Multiplying the numerator and denominator by $-i$, we get $z = \frac{3}{4i} \cdot \frac{-i}{-i} = \frac{-3i}{4} = \boxed{-\frac34i}$.